La vida de una vampiro
by PrincessLunaDramione
Summary: Cuenta la historia de una chica, que entra a la preparatoria y en esta escuela llega un chico que la puede hacer cambiar de idea de lo que ella conoce a su alrededor, pero el tiene un secreto que la puede llegar a confundir..
1. Chapter 1

"Una simple visión o la realidad"

Era de noche y el sueño que me venía persiguiendo era el mismo desde noches atrás, un pequeño niño pidiéndome ayuda mientras que detrás de nosotros, un muchacho alto de complexión joven que aparentaba tener más años de lo que representaba físicamente, miraba la cara de terror del pequeño y entre murmullos que se oían le decía:

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare. Cuando sin más sonó la alarma del despertador

Desperté exaltada y vi el despertador, eran las 7 de la mañana del primer día de clases, aun con el temor de aquel sueño, me levante rumbo al baño y abrí el agua caliente de la regadera en lo que espere para darme un baño, mire el espejo por unos minutos y luego tome una ducha, me visto y bajo por las escaleras y saludo a mi madre, la persona mas adorable del mundo:

-Buenos días mamá, dije mientras me senté a la mesa a desayunar

-Buenos días cielo, dijo saliendo de la cocina con 1 plato con lo que parecía ser huevo y vaso de juego recién exprimido, - ¿Dormiste bien?, pregunto

Yo pretendía contarle lo de mi sueño, pero iba hacer una mala idea así que mentí, -Si mamá, dormí perfectamente, -luego comencé a comer deprisa, se escucharon unos pasos bajando por las escaleras, era mi padre, un hombre que estaba ocupado todo el tiempo y nunca tenía tiempo.

-Amor, dijo mi madre- No desayunaras con nosotras,

-No amor, tengo una junta muy importante, apenas y llego, dijo mientras nos daba un beso a cada una y luego salió de casa.

Mamá se quedó muy triste y yo tenía que irme a mi primer día en la preparatoria, lleve mi plato y mi vaso a la cocina, subí a lavarme los dientes, fui por mi mochila y me despedí de mi madre.

La escuela no estaba tan lejos de mi casa, solo a unas 4 calles, así que me decidí irme caminando y unas cuadras antes de llegar vi a mi mejor amiga, su nombre Samanta, así que la salude:

-Hola Samanta, ¿Cómo has estado?, -le dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Isabel, bien gracias, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?, pregunto ansiosa

-No creo que mis vacaciones te interesen, lo mismo de siempre, Mama planea algún viaje y cuando todo esta listo, mi padre ya no puede por una junta importante o alguna otra razón y ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?- Pregunte entusiasmada

-Salí con mis padres y mi hermana en un viaje por distintas parte, pero sin duda Londres fue mi lugar especial, dijo Samanta, mientras entrabamos a las instalaciones de la escuela, al entrar vi un chico el cual me quede viendo su rostro podría ser el, no lo creo pero si así era, solo había sido un sueño….


	2. La primera vez que lo vi

La Primera vez que lo vi…

Creía que era un sueño pero no, el mismo chico de mis sueños se encontraba frente a mí, era apuesto, de cabello negro y una mirada profunda que a cualquier chica derrite, pero solo era eso un chico sin importancia, lo que me hizo reaccionar fue un codazo de Samanta y ella dirigió su mi rada a ese chico

-Es guapo, verdad, pregunto ella cuando me volvió a mirar a mí

-Ni tanto, yo creo que es un chico arrogante y creído, como todos los chicos así, dije regresando mi mirada a ella, -sigamos caminando no crees, llegaremos tarde a clase.

Llegamos 5 minutos antes que el profesor, mi primera clase seria Literatura, sabía que este iba hacer un buen comienzo de semestre y más porque ya no tendría que aguantar a las chicas pesadas de la secundaria, vi entrar por la puerta al profesor y detrás de el al chico que estaba en el pasillo, se sentó en el último asiento del salón y el profesor comenzó su clase, esta al terminar me pareció interesante, pero más que sentí toda la clase una mirada desde la parte trasera, como si alguien me estuviera mirando, pero no me atreví a mirar. Al salir del salón de clases Samanta: dio algo

-Isa, no notaste algo raro durante la clase, pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa

-No Samy, ¿Qué paso?, le pregunte de la misma manera curiosa y con el mismo tono que ella.

-El chico, se te quedo viendo toda la clase, dijo sonriendo y pensando que yo me podría feliz pero no fue así.

-A ya eso., si sentí su mirada pero me dio igual, dije cuando caminábamos rumbo a la siguiente clase, vi su cara de sorprendida y le pregunte – y ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta de eso?

-Lo voltee a ver, discretamente, dijo sonrojándose, entramos a clase y la clase estuvo normal hasta que llego el desayuno y vimos algunas personas que conocíamos, entramos y saludamos a demás personas. Desayunamos a gusto hasta que unas chicas del curso pasado se sentaron a nuestro lado y nos preguntaron

-Hola chica, ustedes estaban en la secundaria Columbine High School, preguntaron

-Sí,-dijimos en coro- y sonreímos, gustan sentarse con nosotras, preguntamos

-Claro, siempre quisimos hablarles pero nunca tuvimos la valentía de hacerlo, ya saben las chicas pesadas.

-Pero este es un nuevo año y aquí no están, dijimos, cuando el chico misterioso apareció y miro a nuestra mesa, las chicas embobadas pero yo no lo mire, solo seguí comiendo, toco la campana y seguimos caminado rumbo a nuestras clase de Matemáticas, sabía que no era mi mejor materia pero tenía que esforzarme y sin duda, todo salió bien, mi última clase era club, era a nuestra elección y mire la lista de los clubs que había, entre ellos estaba teatro y me apunte ahí, era la única clase que no compartiría con Samanta ya que ella decidió por cocina y a mi no me llamaba la atención, al entrar él estaba ahí parado sin hacer movimiento….


	3. Chapter 3

La primera clase

Estaba en una esquina parado, cuando yo entre el miro hacia la puerta y no me quito la vista de encima, sus ojos eran de color Ámbar bellos y me perdí en su mirada por unos segundos hasta que el profesor llego y se presentó:

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Peter Sacks y seré su profesor de Teatro durante este semestre. Espero que nos llevemos bien y me gustaría que se presentaran conmigo.

Fue de uno en uno hasta llegar al chico misterioso y él se presentó:

-Mi nombre es James Smith, dijo con una voz tan dulce que me vi envuelta en ella hasta que el profesor me pregunto mi nombre y yo apenas pude contestar:

-Me llamo Isabel Johnson, me sonroje cuando el chico sonrió al escuchar mi nombre, el profesor nos pidió que como primera actividad pensáramos en el lugar más bonito que hayamos visitado, cerré mis ojos y visualice aquel bello bosque, que visite con mi familia cuando era pequeña, un lugar frio y cálido a la vez, era divertido recordar ese lugar y lo comente después de que abrí los ojos.

-Mi lugar preferido es un bosque, que visite con mi familia cuando era pequeña era Diciembre, así que estaba congelado

-Es muy interesante eso, dijo el profesor cuando escucho mi lugar preferido, -Ahora usted joven Smith, dijo

-Bueno mi lugar preferido es la playa de Los Roques, la visito cada año con mi familia y es donde más nos gusta estar, dijo con una sonrisa cuando menciono el lugar.

Así fueron pasando cada uno de los demás compañeros y me interesaron algunos de sus lugares favoritos y seguí poniendo atención a lo que decían hasta que termino la clase, James se a cerco a mí y me saludo:

-Hola mucho gusto, eres una chica muy linda mi nombre es James Smith, es muy lindo tu nombre Isabel, dijo sonriendo

-Muchas gracias, dije mirándolo sonrojada y desvié la mirada y luego le dije, - me tengo que ir, adiós

Salí del salón y me encontré con Samy y las demás chicas, les conté quien estaba en clase y su nombre, caminamos hasta salir de la escuela y me fui directo a casa con Samy para hablar de mi primera clase….


End file.
